wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Firepoppy
Firepoppy 'is a small, sturdy, broad-shouldered golden brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes and a torn ear. She was born to Whispheart and Falconcry of RockClan, along with her siblings Whitekit, Hickorykit, Nutkit, and two other kits. Not long after she and her littermates were born, a flood came and swept them away. Firekit and Nutkit were found by CaveClan and adopted by Poppyfennel and Hollygorse. Firekit grew up believing they were her true parents. Nearing her sixth moon, Poppyfennel dies from his wounds in a border clash. Firepaw receives Pebblestar as her mentor and trains hard. She disapproves of her mentors relationship with Rainstrike and requests a new mentor, who is _____. Hollygorse is hit by a monster and Firepaw holds in the grief over her parents deaths. She is made a warrior and meets Barktail, a tom who joined the Clan. She falls in love with him, Barktail was only using her for kits. Infuriated, Firepoppy murders him. She is left with a broken heart and feels she cannot trust anymore. Firepoppy later becomes deputy of CaveClan under Bramblestar's leadership. Description Appearance Personality :Coming soon Skills Life Kithood & Adolescence Adulthood Pedigree Relationships Family 'Nutgorse: :Firepoppy was never very close with her sister, but she loves her dearly. They were much closer as kits, and played all the time. Firepoppy was hyper while Nutgorse was calm, the two didn't quite fit together that much and didn't spend time together. :As apprentices, they nearly never saw each other, Firepoppy had things going on, and Nutgorse had her own. :Now warriors, they still aren't very close, but they both love each other and would fight side by side in any battle that comes to them. After Nutgorse's death, Firepoppy misses her sister and wishes they could have been closer. Hollygorse & Poppyfennel: :Firepoppy loves both her parents. She loved to play with her father and listen to him tell her stories. He died when she was a very young kit from blood loss in a battle. This hurt her a lot but she stayed on her paws and got through it. :She also loves her mother. Hollygorse didn't play a whole lot, mainly just sat and watched her and Nutgorse play. Hollygorse fell apart when Poppyfennel died, she wouldn't look at Firepoppy anymore, and when she did, she didn't look at her the same way she used to, always having a pang of sadness in her eyes. :Firepoppy knew she didn't cause her mother to to act like this, and Hollygorse was just depressed from Poppyfennel's death. When she decided to become an elder, Firepoppy didn't approve a whole lot, but she decided to let Hollygorse choose for herself. The day Hollygorse died on the Thunderpath was the day Firepoppy was made a warrior. She was in a deep grief for her mother but kept it bottled up. Love Interests Barktail: ''' ''Read in 'Enemies.' Friends Pebblepelt: : Enemies Barktail: :She trusted Barktail, she loved him. Barktail had never been a sweet cat, but Firepoppy found a soft spot for him, and so did he, or so she thought. :She thought she could trust him with her life, they would become mates one day, have kits and grow old together. But no, Barktail lied to Firepoppy every time he said "I love you", he was just using her to have kits. :She learned this and was infuriated and hurt. She ended up killing him, as he had also betrayed CaveClan by killing a Clanmate. After this, she never trusted another tom - any cat ever again. Barktail is part of the reason why Firepoppy is as cold as she is. Notable Rainstrike: : Autumnheart: : Quotes Images Life Character Pixels Trivia * Firepoppy and Barktail weren't mates, but you could say they were "dating" and Firepoppy was just saying that they were, hoping that would happen one day. ** It did not work out at all. * Firepoppy has the '-poppy' suffix in honor of her father, Poppyfennel. * She has killed three RockClan cats, two of which being leaders. I call her the 'RockClan slayer' or the 'Leader slayer'. *She reminds me of Peril from Wings of Fire. Category:CaveClan Cat Category:She-cats Category:Characters Category:Living Category:Warrior Category:Mentor Category:Deputy Category:Kit Category:Apprentice